Cuidado con la cam
by smile.in.love
Summary: La vida en el 221B ha cambiado a mejor. Ese amor tan evidente, para todos salvo para ellos, por fin se ha manifestado. Pero, como en toda pareja, hay etapas que superar. ¡No olviden mirar bien antes de hacerlo! Fic participante en el Reto Interactivo I'm Sherlocked. M por el segundo capítulo.
1. Ya nada es igual

**Que alguien 'descubra' a John y a Sherlock en pleno acto no-apto-para-menores.**

Fic participante en el Reto Interactivo I'm Sherlocked.

¡Disfruten de la lectura :3!

**o.o.o**

**Cuidado con la cam.**

_Cap. 1. Ya nada es igual._

Estás saliendo con John. Sí, tan adolescente como suena. No sabes cómo pasó, bueno, sí lo sabes, pero el proceso de enamoramiento no te ha quedado claro. ¡Oh, enamorado! Cuántas veces has descalificado esa palabra en boca ajena. Cuan equivocado te hallabas respecto a su significado. Creías, siempre creíste, que el amor era síntoma de debilidad, de falta de independencia y autoplacer. Creías, porque ahora todo era 180 grados diferente. Sí, John había logrado lo imposible; te había logrado a ti. Y no es que fueras un trofeo ni nada por el estilo, no. John nunca te vio así, como ese bicho raro del que todos huían o al que soltaban improperios; aunque tú tampoco te quedaras corto. John era diferente, aunque suene a tópico televisivo. Era un hecho sin hipótesis en contra.

Te despiertas un poco destemplado liado entre las sábanas. La cama se siente tan fría sin John. ¡John! Miras a tu alrededor y no ves la laptop, seguro que ya está abajo escribiendo en su blog, es como un parche de nicotina con topics para él.

Diste en el clavo. Como vidente no tendrías problemas para llegar a fin de mes.

Se gira al escucharte bajar las escaleras, dedicándote una de esas sonrisas mañaneras que sabe te desconciertan. ¿Cómo puede estar alguien tan feliz a esas horas?

Te apoyas en su hombro sano rozándole la mejilla con tus rizos, centrando tu atención en la pantalla. Sabes que espera tu beso de buenos días, sí, bueno, una nueva costumbre adquirida; pero también sabe que te gusta jugar a hacerte el despistado, y al final son sus labios en tu mejilla los que te sacan una sonrisa.

- ¿Lo has publicado ya? - analizas las entradas del último día en un golpe de vista, pero no está. Desilusionado te giras para mirarle, esperando una respuesta.

- Te lo dije ayer y te lo repito hoy, Sherlock. No voy a publicar en mi blog que estamos saliendo. No me lo preguntes más veces -.

Su voz era firme, pero demasiado dulce para contestarle con comentarios hirientes. No, no a John. Además, tal vez toda esta nueva situación esté alterando tu percepción sensorial y sea mejor hacerle caso a tu blogger.

Caes en la tentación de sus labios por un segundo, que llaman a tu boca como si fuera néctar. Un beso que creías efímero se alarga; demasiado hermoso para dejarlo ir.

Te separas un poco brusco, no llevas bien dejarte llevar de esa manera. Pero no ves reproche en sus ojos, sólo la comprensión de la que siempre ha hecho gala desde que lo conoces y, si después de todo lo pasado eso no ha cambiado, ya no lo hará.

- Sherlock, ¿lo entiendes, no? – si ha dicho algo, tú no lo has escuchado, pero no quieres una discusión, hoy no. Asientes con una sonrisa lo más creíble posible, grabando cada partícula visible de su cuerpo en tu retina, y apoyas la cabeza en su hombro para mirar de nuevo la pantalla.

- ¿Por qué tienes la cam encendida, John? ¿Chateas con alguien?

Tu comentario pareció hacerle gracia al doctor, porque aguantó una carcajada.

- Depende, ¿estás celoso? - celoso no sabías, pero sí terriblemente excitado, tanto que hasta él se dio cuenta.

- Oh, no, no y no. No pienso hacer eso que estás pensando, Sherlock - su humor había cambiado a nivel autodefensa.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡No seas aburrido, John! - y formaste un mohín.

Llevabais saliendo concretamente dos semanas, tres días, diecisiete horas y..., miraste el reloj, veinticuatro minutos con cuarenta y ocho segundos. Todo un récord para John, algo nuevo para ti. No sabías nada acerca de relaciones sentimentales porque nunca te interesaron, pero ahora la cosa cambiaba; era de John de quien estábamos hablando. John, tu John.

¿Eso quiere decir que no habían hecho nada hasta el momento? No, tampoco era eso.

Por petición de John, todas las muestras de afecto debían quedar de puertas para adentro. Tú no tenías ningún problema en publicarlo, pero si él no quería tampoco ibas a obligarle. Aunque pensaste que con el tiempo cambiaría de opinión y aún no lo había hecho.

Volviendo al tema, John y tú seguíais exactamente igual de cara a los demás pero, dentro del 221B muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Ya no dormías solo, sino en su cama rodeando su cuerpo; ya no ocultabas tu amor, y se lo demostrabas en cada oportunidad; besos, abrazos, más besos... el cuerpo de John era un mapa que habías aprendido con interés y que no querías olvidar. Pero no habían pasado a lo que a tu entender era el siguiente nivel: el sexo.

Tú eras virgen, de acuerdo, eso estaba más que admitido y superado; John no había estado antes con hombre alguno, algo que tampoco te suponía un problema, entonces, ¿por qué a él sí? No lo entendías, pero era más que evidente que el ex-soldado estaba posponiendo ese momento, y lo único que estaba consiguiendo era que tú desearas cada vez más que llegara.

**o.o.o**

**N/A: La cam es la webcam, por aclarar más que nada.**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les está gustando?**

**Espero que sí :3**

**Aún queda la segunda parte, así que, ¡no se vayan!**


	2. Todo llega, y cómo llega

**Cuidado con la cam.**

_Cap. 2. Todo llega, y cómo llega._

Cansado de su negativa, decidiste actuar. John te miraba con esa mirada que ponía cuando intentaba deducir tu pensamiento. Francamente, ahora mismo no era muy difícil. Incluso sentado frente al ordenador se veía hermoso, delicioso. El pantalón marcaba ligeramente sus muslos, haciéndote deleitar con la forma en que intentaba ocultar su miembro entre ambos, iluso, creyendo que resultaría.

No aguantaste más, ni podías ni querías hacerlo, y prácticamente saltaste sobre él, cogiéndole más desprevenido de lo esperado. Sus almendrados ojos se abrieron en demasía, y atacaste su cuello y la línea de su mandíbula. Le despojaste de su camisa, te impedía llegar a su clavícula, y la mordiste, haciéndolo gemir, gimiendo con él.

Seguiste el recorrido de su cuerpo, rozando las yemas de los dedos sobre su entrepierna, haciéndole temblar, y no de frío.

Cerraste con fervor tu blanca mano, envolviendo su miembro con recelo; sólo tuyo. Sus manos seguían tus movimientos, haciendo el roce de ambos más cercano, como el baile de los cisnes en humanos. Porque eran humanos; y lo que para unos era pecado para vosotros era puro amor desenfrenado.

John paró tu mano en seco, cogió firme tus muñecas y te giró; ahora era él quien guiaba la situación.

- Si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos a mi manera - y recorrió tu cuerpo con pasión, devorándolo, poseyéndolo, amándote.

Fue tu entrepierna el final del camino, pero no el de la diversión. Tiró del pantalón del pijama hacia sí, haciéndote levantar lo suficiente como para quitártelo junto con tu ropa interior. No esperó más, no había porqué hacerlo.

Dobló sus rodillas hasta quedar frente al objeto de su deseo. Sus ojos no resplandecían lujuriosos, sino rebosantes de amor. Esos labios, esos seductores e irresistibles labios, tan cerca de tu sexo, tan cerca de tenerte dentro.

Te posee con la mirada y el cielo de su boca, haciéndote temblar, gemir, perder el control. La situación te sobrepasa pero no te importa. Es John, tu John, el que está al mando ahora, y se siente tan bien que le dejarías hacer cualquier cosa.

Quieres eternizar el momento. Sabes que no es posible, pero aun así te esfuerzas en ello. Obviamente no lo consigues, pero los segundos extra han merecido la pena. Llegas al éxtasis y lo sobrepasas, satisfecho, inhalando ese aire que tanto te falta. John se relame de ti. No puedes verle, pero puedes sentirle; cada gesto, tan suyo. Coges aire de nuevo. Escuchas un sonido, no sabes qué es. La curiosidad te hace abrir los ojos con esfuerzo. John ya no está arrodillado, ahora se encuentra férreo ante el ordenador, dándote la espalda. Sabes que está tenso por sus hombros, demasiado rígidos a pesar de la herida.

Te colocas la ropa torpemente e intentas ponerte en pie _- no es tan fácil como pensabas -_ . Sólo quieres ver qué es eso tan importante que ha convertido a John en una estatua de sal.

Por el hueco entre su cuello y su clavícula puedes ver un mensaje de chat. Te acercas para corroborarlo y lees:

_**Bueno, veo que os pillo un poco ocupados. Mejor nos vemos en otro momento. Mike.**_

No es algo que vaya a interrumpir el curso de tus deducciones. Mike es discreto y, aunque no lo fuera, tampoco te afectaba mucho. Casualmente a John le ocurría todo lo contrario, y el comentario más acertado que pasó por tu mente en ese momento fue:

_Mejor que se haya enterado por nosotros que por otros._

...

Hace tres días de todo esto y John no te habla desde entonces. Todavía no os habéis encontrado con Mike, y no sabes qué peor será encontrárselo. Has llegado a un punto en el que hasta le comprarías ese cachorro que tanto le gustó, con tal de que volviera a dirigirte la palabra, aunque fuera para regañarte.

Tal vez lo hagas.

**o.o.o**

**N/A: Mike Stanford, quien ya se merecía algún reconocimiento más por su gran labor, se fue un momento del ordenador, así que, desde el ordenador de John, parecía que no había nadie al otro lado.**

**FIN**

**¿Quieren más? ¿Continuación en otro fic?**

**¡Claro, todo lo que quieran :3!**

**¡No olviden apagar la cam!**


End file.
